Worth the Wait
by cleotheo
Summary: It's Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's wedding day, but more importantly it their wedding night and their first chance to spend the night together as husband and wife. Saucy, fluffy Dramione One-Shot.


As the soft music played in the background, Hermione Granger, or Malfoy as she'd become earlier that afternoon, swayed happily in her new husband's arms. Their wedding reception was reaching its end, following a romantic ceremony in the stunning grounds of Draco's childhood home, Malfoy Manor. The reception was also in the manor's grounds, hosted in a large gazebo, and it had been an enjoyable affair all around. Many a tear was shed as the couple exchanged their vows, and there wasn't a person watching the couple during the reception that doubted that Hermione and Draco were made for each other.

"I think people are waiting for us to call it a night so they can go home," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as she noticed a few people watching them closely.

"They can wait, I'm dancing with my wife," Draco replied.

"I like that, say it again," Hermione urged.

"What? Wife," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, his voice low and seductive.

"It sounds so good," Hermione said.

"So you've not got any regrets?" Draco asked, the light-hearted tone leaving his voice and being replaced with a more serious one.

"Not a one," Hermione assured her new husband.

"Let's hope you're still saying the same thing by the end of the evening," Draco said quietly.

Hermione could hear the nerves in his usual confident voice, and she knew just what was on his mind. He was worried about them consummating their marriage. Not that they would just be consummating their marriage, they would be consummating their entire relationship and for Draco it would be his first time. Most of the wedding guests would likely be assuming that the couple had been having sex for months, in fact Hermione knew that's what her friends thought. What most of them didn't realise was that not only had they not had sex together, but Draco was still a virgin.

Hermione had to admit she'd been rather surprised when a few months into dating Draco, things had been getting hot and heavy between them when he stopped them and explained that he didn't believe in sex before marriage. He'd been brought up as traditional pureblood, and Hermione already knew that the purebloods held some pretty old fashioned beliefs. Not that it was all bad, and because of how he was raised, Draco was the perfect gentleman. However, while he'd dropped certain bigoted ideas he'd been raised with as he grew up, certain other things had stuck, like treating a witch like a lady and abstaining from sex until marriage.

Hermione had fully respected Draco's stance, and even though things could sometimes get extremely heated between them, they never crossed that final line. Hermione knew Draco desired her, just as she desired him, but he had enough self-control to stick to his beliefs. When he proposed, Hermione hadn't for one minute doubted his proposal was genuine. For some people, it would have been prompted by his need to have sex, but Hermione knew that for Draco, he'd proposed because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She knew that with or without sex, they loved each other and would be happy together.

"You know I'll never regret marrying you, Draco," Hermione told her husband as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Even if tonight's a disaster?"

"It won't be. But even if for some reason it was, I would still love you and be thrilled to be your wife."

"I love you Mrs Malfoy," Draco whispered as his lips ghosted over Hermione's.

"I love you too," Hermione replied. "How about we put everyone out of their misery and head off for our wedding night."

Looking more reassured than he had before, Draco agreed and ending their dance the couple announced they were departing the party. Their departure was met by people wishing them luck and waving them goodbye and as Draco held onto Hermione, and with a final wave to their friends and family, he apparated them directly into his bedroom.

"Whoa," Hermione remarked, looking around at Draco's old bedroom and taking in the transformation.

Hermione had seen Draco's old bedroom at the manor plenty of times, even though he mostly lived in a penthouse in London, which was where they would both be living once they returned from honeymoon. Normally the room was a bit of a shrine to his old school house of Slytherin, with the main colour schemes being black, silver and green, and all the furniture made of dark wood. However, all that had gone and the room looked like a honeymoon suite you would find in any top notch hotel. The dark wood furniture had been replaced with light wood pieces and the large four poster bed was covered in soft cream silk sheets, with scattered throw pillows in varying shades of pink and red. The walls were a soothing shade of lilac, rose petals magically floated around the room along with dozens of scented candles, and even the carpet had been switched for a lush cream number with a lilac rug at the foot of the bed.

"Mother really has gone all out," Draco said.

Since he and Hermione had decided to spend their first night as a married couple at the manor, before heading off on a tropical honeymoon the following day, Narcissa had promised to turn his room into something special, but what she'd done had taken even Draco by surprise. There wasn't one thing in the room that had originally been there. His mother had transformed the entire room just for one night.

"I like it though, very romantic," Hermione replied, giving Draco a small smile. "Don't you think?"

"I guess so," Draco replied with a shrug. "It's certainly more romantic than my old room."

"That it is," Hermione agreed with a nod. "I think in your old room, I would have felt like some sort of naughty schoolgirl sneaking down to the Slytherin dungeons."

"That could have been fun," Draco replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe if we'd liked each other in school," Hermione laughed. "But then again, even if we had been together back then, I still wouldn't have been sneaking into your room."

"I guess not," Draco agreed.

Spotting a dressing table, Hermione wandered over to it and removed her jewellery, placing it in the silver pots Narcissa had provided. When she reached up to take the pins out of her hair, Draco stopped her and taking her hand he walked her across the room and stood her in front of a floor length mirror she'd failed to spot.

"Isn't this a bit kinky?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco through the mirror. Her husband was standing behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Maybe," Draco replied, not wanting to dwell on why his mother had included a full length mirror in the room. "But since it's here, we might as well make use of it."

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Just stand there," Draco ordered.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, he began to slowly unpin her hair, which had been teased up on top of her head in an elegant bun. Hermione moaned appreciatively and shut her eyes as Draco ran his fingers through her curls and massaged her head. She already knew he preferred her with her hair down, but she'd wanted to look elegant on her wedding day, so she'd gone for an up-do as no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her hair to stay tame when it was down.

"You have such soft hair," Draco muttered, burying his nose in her coconut smelling curls.

"You used to tease me about my hair," Hermione pointed out with a low chuckle.

"I was a git," Draco replied, not afraid to admit the truth. He knew he'd been less than perfect when he was younger, and he was man enough to admit that he'd been especially horrid to Hermione. However, she'd forgiven him for the past as he'd obviously grown up and now they were ecstatically happy together.

"You're my git now," Hermione said, smiling through the mirror at her husband.

"Always," Draco promised in a low voice, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked, feeling a slight tremor in Draco's hand as he moved them back to her hips.

"Yes," Draco admitted in a small voice. He had thought of lying, but he knew that Hermione knew him well enough to be able to tell.

"So am I," Hermione confessed, causing Draco to lift his head and search her reflection for signs she was humouring him.

"Why?" he asked, sure his wife was telling the truth. "This isn't your first time."

"It's my first time with you, and I want it to be special," Hermione answered. "This is the start of the rest of our lives Draco, of course I'm nervous. Although it might help if we actually do something."

"We will," Draco chuckled.

Reaching around Hermione, he tilted her head back so he could press his lips against hers. Hermione instantly brought her arm up to wrap around Draco, but when she went to turn around so she was facing her husband, he stopped her.

"Watch," he whispered, tilting her head back towards the mirror.

Trusting Draco, Hermione turned her attention back to their reflection and watched as Draco's large hands found the zipper on the back of her long, fitted white gown and teasingly pulled it down. Hermione's dress was strapless so once the zipper was halfway down her back the top of her dress peeled away revealing her bare breasts. Draco let out a low groan at the sight, but miraculously he managed to keep his hands off her exposed breasts as he finished unzipping her dress.

When her dress than pooled around her feet, Hermione stepped out of the garment and before she could pick it up to keep it from getting creased, Draco magically sent it to a hanger in the wardrobe. Hermione whispered a thank you to her husband, before her focus was recaptured by their reflection. She was now standing in front of Draco wearing nothing but a tiny pair of lacy cream knickers and her high silver heels.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered, sweeping Hermione's hair to one side so he could kiss her neck as his hands slowly wandered around her body to caress her exposed skin.

"Draco," Hermione cried quietly, arching into his touch as finally his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her hard nipples.

Lavishing kisses on his wife's neck and shoulders, Draco continued to stroke and tease Hermione's breasts. Hermione could feel his arousal pressing into the small of her back and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and rip his clothes off, but she knew it was important to Draco for him to be in charge of how things played out. It may have been a big night for her, but it was a bigger night for her husband, and she wanted him to enjoy every second of their wedding night.

Luxuriating in her husband's touch, Hermione's eyes fell closed as she leaned her head back against his chest. It was only when his hands began to wander down her stomach that she opened her eyes again and watched as his fingers teased the top of her knickers.

"Please," she begged, her brown eyes wide with desire as she gazed at Draco through the mirror.

"Anything for my _wife_ ," Draco whispered, emphasising the word wife as his right hand crept into her knickers.

"Draco," Hermione cried, gasping loudly as her husband's fingers teased her glistening folds.

"You're so hot," Draco said in a cracked voice as his index finger slid into Hermione.

Hermione couldn't formulate a reply as Draco began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her while his thumb circled teasingly around her clitoris. All the time, he was kissing her neck and the tops of her shoulders while his left had had restarted stroking her breasts. Holding onto Draco, Hermione rocked herself against his hand, all the time staring into his grey eyes through the mirror. Knowing Draco was watching, and getting excited, by the sight of them together, sent waves of lust running through Hermione's body and she began to moan loudly as she felt her climax began to approach.

"Don't hold back, Hermione," Draco urged, wrapping his left arm securely around his wife's waist as his right hand continued its work in her lacy knickers.

Hermione didn't need Draco's words of encouragement as nothing could stop her orgasm washing over her while she cried out her husband's name in pleasure. Draco watched every second of Hermione's pleasure, feeling his own arousal growing as he satisfied his wife. As Hermione began to regain her senses, she was pleased to have Draco's strong arm around her waist as she wasn't sure her legs could support her.

"I think it's time you lay down, Hermione," Draco said with a chuckle.

Sweeping Hermione up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed and gently settled her in the centre of the fresh covers his mother had provided. He then removed her shoes, throwing them haphazardly to the floor, before teasingly pulling off her knickers. Throwing the lacy material over his shoulder, he paused in between his wife's thighs.

"Don't," Hermione said, running her fingers through Draco's hair to stop him from burying his face in between her legs. At any other time she wouldn't have complained, but she wanted her husband to stop teasing and make love to her.

"Later," Draco vowed, kneeling on the bed beside Hermione and giving her a long, languid kiss.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Hermione grumbled, trying to unbutton Draco's crisp white shirt.

"That can be fixed," Draco said, hopping off the bed and starting to undress.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow as she watched Draco remove the sharp black suit he'd been wearing. First his tie came off, followed by his jacket, his shirt and then his shoes, socks and trousers. After what seemed like an eternity, he was left in his black boxers which did nothing to hide his extremely aroused state.

"Let me do the honours," Hermione said, stopping Draco as he went to remove his final bit of clothing.

"Who am I to deny my wife?" Draco asked as he crawled onto the bed beside Hermione.

As eager as she was to finally see her new husband in all his glory, Hermione first connected their lips in a passionate, yet loving kiss. As they kissed, her hands began to trail down the toned muscles of her husband's torso. When her hands reached the waistband of his boxers, Hermione broke the kiss and gently pushed Draco onto his back. She then sat up and giving her husband a teasing smile, she slowly peeled the black material away from his body.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured in appreciation when Draco was fully displayed to her. They'd done enough messing around for her to suspect that she was marrying a man with considerable family jewels, but the sight of a naked, aroused Draco Malfoy sent shivers down her spine.

"Bad mmm, or good mmm?" Draco asked worriedly. He'd never considered himself lacking in the trouser department, but for all he knew Hermione's previous lovers could put him in the shade.

"Very good mmm," Hermione confirmed with a smile as she wrapped her hand around her husband's hard manhood.

"Damn, Hermione," Draco hissed, arching his back as Hermione began to stroke him. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to embarrass myself," he said after a few minutes, reaching down to stop her ministrations.

"I'm sure you can recover quickly enough, you are still young," Hermione said with a chuckle. In fact neither she nor Draco were over twenty three as their romance had been a bit of a whirlwind and all in all they'd only been together for just over eighteen months.

"I don't want to recover," Draco said. "I want to make love to my beautiful wife."

"That can be arranged," Hermione purred, settling herself back down next to Draco and reconnecting their lips yet again.

Slowly hands started to wander as they kissed and Draco slowly positioned himself on top of Hermione. While they were kissing and touching, Draco's nerves vanished, but as their lips parted and Hermione's eyes connected with his, he froze as he thought about what they were about to do.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Hermione whispered, taking hold of Draco and guiding him towards her waiting centre. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too," Draco replied sincerely as he pushed into Hermione for the first time.

Draco's moan of pleasure at the feeling of being buried inside his wife, sent shivers down Hermione spine and she arched into Draco's touch as his head fell to her breasts. Not wanting to push her husband, even though she was desperate for him to move, Hermione ran her fingers through the soft strands of his hair. When Draco looked up at her, Hermione could see the emotion in his deep grey eyes and she connected their lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you," Draco whispered again as he finally began to move.

For someone who had never had sex before, Draco was a natural and he and Hermione moved in perfect harmony as they made use of every inch of the large four poster bed they were in. Their lips were rarely parted as their bodies moved together and their hands couldn't stop touching each other. Positons were reversed several times, and Draco especially like the view when Hermione was on top.

With each touch and each caress the tension built and as they approached their climaxes, Hermione was back underneath Draco, her long legs wrapped around his slender waist. When they finally exploded, Hermione was the first to tumble over the edge with a hoarse cry of her husband's name. A few rough thrusts later, Draco's orgasm coursed through him and he collapsed on top of Hermione, his face buried in her mass of curly hair.

"Was it worth the wait?" Hermione asked once she'd recovered enough to speak.

"Yes, it was worth it to be with the only witch I'll ever be intimate with," Draco replied sincerely. "Was it worth it for you?"

"Definitely," Hermione replied with a grin. "And before you ask, it was good. Hell it was more than good, it was amazing."

"Amazing at my first time, imagine what I could manage with practice," Draco joked, wiggling his hips slightly to remind Hermione he was still buried inside her and as she'd earlier predicated he was young and was recovering quickly.

"You're going to be insatiable, aren't you?" Hermione laughed, even as she felt her body starting to respond to Draco's growing hardness.

"We're going to insatiable," Draco corrected. "And why not? We're young, sexy and in love."

"You really think we're sexy?" Hermione asked.

"Do you not? Did you not see us in the mirror earlier? We're hot together, Hermione."

"We did look good," Hermione conceded. "But there's more to life than sex."

"I'm not sure I would agree right now," Draco laughed. "I've finally had sex, and right at this moment, I would say there's not a better thing in the world."

"Okay right now, there's probably not," Hermione said with a laugh of her own. "But I love the fact that we know we want to be together, even without the sex. No-one can ever accuse us of being led by our desires for each other."

"You're right," Draco agreed with a thoughtful nod. "I think our sex life is going to be pretty hot, but even if it wasn't, we would still be happy together. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, Hermione. I could live without sex, but I couldn't live without you."

"Soppy bugger," Hermione muttered as she felt herself getting emotional. "And just for the record, I don't just think our sex life is going to be hot, I know it is. In fact, it already is."

"We can get hotter," Draco replied. "As I said, I'm only going to get better with practice and I intend to spend the next few weeks practising."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, tracing her fingers down Draco's chest. "Are you up for more practice tonight, or are you too tired?"

"I'm never going to be too tired for you," Draco replied as he pinned Hermione to the covers and began to kiss every inch of her skin he could reach.

In a whirl of laughter and happiness, the couple made love for a second time before they eventually feel asleep from exhaustion. True to his word, Draco spent most of their honeymoon practising his skills in the bedroom, and anywhere else that took their fancy, and it was a very sated couple that returned to start their life together as Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Thanks to Draco's upbringing they might have had to wait to consummate their union, but it was worth the wait, and neither of them regretted waiting. They knew that while they enjoyed sex and had a very healthy sex life, it didn't define them as a couple. They had married because they truly loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together – which was exactly what they did do.

 **The End.**


End file.
